


entre rêves

by whiteautumn



Series: you're my kingdom come [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Dreams, M/M, POV Second Person, Platonic Romance, References to Canon, Romance, there'll be more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you believe in alternate universes, Kishou?”</p><p>“I had a dream last night.”</p><p>“It was interesting, almost something out of a horror movie.” </p><p>"You killed me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	entre rêves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the late update again! Um, I've just moved halfway across the world to Toronto for College... and Pre-Orientation + Frosh week's been pretty busy on top of all the admin stuff I gotta do. 
> 
> I've been really tired. My family and friends are like 12 hours time difference away from me and I'm a 20-hour flight away from them. It's pretty daunting actually, moving halfway across the world without anyone familiar on the other end. I've met some pretty cool people but hope I can make some friends soon!
> 
>  **Note:** This is actually an Assassin!AU with a connection to the canon universe (as well as some barely-there hints to my "Swimming in Sins, Drowning in Rain" series, but you don't need to read that to read this).  
>  And yeah, there'll be more of this series because plunnies. I have been playing with the idea of Kishou and Ken being assassins on the same side because I love the idea of "Them-Against-The-World" :P
> 
> This is un-beta'd. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re nor Tokyo Ghoul √A. They belong to Ishida-sensei. This is a non-profit document.
> 
> entre rêves - between dreams (I...have officially returned all my French prowess to my teacher. I'm sorry for butchering the language).

“I had a dream last night.” He said to you, out of the blue, when the both of you were standing on the balcony of the apartment you both shared, looking out at the sunrise.

Your veins were still filled with the adrenaline from the mission just a few hours prior, so you could only raise an inquiring eyebrow at him.

He smiled, turning to look you in the eye.

“It was interesting,” he faltered, biting his lips, “almost something out of a horror movie.”

And then you  _knew_.

“In that dream, I was a half-human, half-monster hybrid. A monster who had to eat other humans to survive.”

_Red, red, everywhere, flashes of white._

“But I wasn’t always like this, I was created artificially. And I remember crying so much – I don’t think I’ve cried so much in my life – in that dream because the dream me didn’t know what to do and was in so much despair.”

_A voice he was intimately familiar with, reciting equally nostalgic words._

“ – and the despair was so much, it woke me up.” He grinned at you. It looked a little sardonic.

“I cried, you know.”

So that was why his pillow was damp.

“I know.”

Better than he thought you did. 

* * *

 

You frowned as he plopped down unceremoniously on the couch beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist and snuggling into your side. 

With a sigh, you snapped the book you’d been reading close and reached up to play with the pale white strands – so similar to the  _other_  – and you felt him relax.

You didn’t have to ask, he knew.

“Do you believe in alternate universes, Kishou?”

You did.

“I…can’t say I do.”

Liar, in both this world and the next, it seemed.

“Mm.” He mumbled in reply, before resettling himself to look up at you, into your eyes. 

Even through the lenses of your spectacles, you could see his eyes – ah, those grey eyes that the other you destroyed without hesitance – gleaming with a kind of desperate wonder.

“I’m beginning to believe,” his voice shook and your heart clenched, “that what I’m seeing isn’t a dream at all.”

 _Because it isn’t_ , you bit back your urge to tell him that you just might have figured it out a long time back.

Back when you realised that the both of you were dreaming about the exact same thing.

Sounds horribly romantic, though it is anything but.

He didn’t wait for a reply. 

“It feels way too real, I could feel everything – the pain from the torture I had to endure, the disgust from the human food I had to learn to consume…” He trailed off.

“Even the warmth of the blood of all the ghouls I’ve killed. I’m starting to liken it to the blood of our targets.” He laughed humourlessly, raking a hand through his white strands before letting out a dry, choked sob.

You didn’t reply.

* * *

 

The first time you had that dream, you were eighteen.

Your other self had black hair – just like you then – and an unparalleled set of hunting skills that even you could not imagine matching up to.

You weren’t sure whether to feel insulted or stupid for competing with another version of yourself – both of you dealt with different targets after all, and humans paled in comparison to the ghouls of the other world.

Your eighteen year-old self passed it off as a fleeting but recurring dream; nothing more and nothing less.

Curiously, the dreams stopped after a while, and returned full-blown the night you turned twenty-nine.

And that was when you begun to suspect that there was something more.

You and your other self were literally mirror images of each other; you couldn’t even find it in you to be surprised anymore.

A day after, you met him for the first time.

That night, you dreamt that you killed him.

(Perhaps that was exactly what you did.)

Despite being familiar with blood, you couldn’t brush off the sight of his, splattered on a field of white.

And his tears.

His  _t e a r s_.

* * *

 

“You killed me last night.” The both of you were on the balcony, watching the sunrise again – your brain unhelpfully supplied with the thought of this being an unsuitable setting for this conversation, and you squashed it mercilessly.

You did need all of your brain to deal with his reaction, after all.

“I was going crazy, and you don’t know how scary that felt. I might have eaten my best friend, and seeing you – you were the symbol of death for all ghouls, you know – just made me so afraid.”

“I just couldn’t control myself at all – and I don’t like to lose control.” In the soft orange glow of the rising sun, you could see his face scrunched up in utmost frustration. 

“And most of all, I didn’t want to die."

“We fought. You won. You killed me. And it was painful. Stabbed through my eye. However, I don’t think I died…but I don’t think I lived either.”

“It’s so sad and tragic, isn’t it, Kishou?”

He looked at you, and for a split second, you thought you saw diamonds in his eyes, reflecting a light so bright it threatened to blind you.

You realised immediately that those were his unshed tears.

* * *

 

This was beginning to take a toll on the both of you, you thought offhandedly as you finished bandaging up an especially nasty cut wound on his elbow.

He’d made a mistake in letting his guard down; you’d made yours by not protecting him as well as a partner should.

He was silent through it all, but you knew he was thinking about the same thing.

“We’re going to screw up one day if this continues.”

“Mm." 

“We should probably go back solo before anyone catches up to us.”

“Mm.” He didn’t mean it, you know.

The two of you were way too attracted to each other to separate now.

In this field of work, any kind of ties was dangerous, and could very well be detrimental towards one’s life. Not to mention, your…unique connection to each other was seriously hindering both your abilities to perform.

“Damn it, Kishou, I don’t want to pull you down.” It came out in a harsh whisper, a mixture of a sob and a scream.

You frowned, took his hand, and gave it a solid squeeze.

The feeling of warm droplets falling onto your hand was especially startling – because never once did he ever let his tears fall.

Before you knew it, you were pulling him down.

His lips were soft; they tasted like tears, sharp and tangy and blood-like.

.

.

.

_..._

You don’t know what made you offer to team up with him in the first place. Looking back, it could have been the dream, or even the intangible attraction the two of you had to each other even before you had even officially met. 

It was always solo for you, up until your fateful meeting with him in that small café – and wasn’t that another similarity, yet another connection to the other world. You were sure it was the same for him as well.

And although it might lead the both of you to your doom, you strangely didn’t mind.

After all, you thought as you played with the strands of his hair as he snuggled up next to you in bed, your life was empty before him.

(You were sure your counterpart felt the same way.)

Whether your dreams were visions of another universe, timeline,  _whatever_ , you were just glad that here and now, this is your reality. Him in your arms, with nothing coming between the two of you.

A life where the both of you can be on the same side, together.

“ _In another life_ , huh?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** My take on Arima in this universe is a lot more human... um. I just like human-like!Arima. I mean the occasional twisted Kishou is good but I really think he'd be really _really_ good to Kaneki if they were actually dating (like in this AU :P). And I think Arima needs to be a little more pining. Mm. 
> 
> This started as a normal tragic assassin AU (that ended with both of them dying by the way I'm sorry ;w;) then my brain decided to go: oh what if they dreamt of the original universe wouldn't that be funnnnnnnn
> 
> And I'm officially 2 weeks behind for TG:re. Anything interesting recently :-/


End file.
